


Immersion

by PeppyBismilk



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Cute, Domesticity, Established Relationship, Everyone is Supportive, Flirting, Fluff, Languages, M/M, Mild Intrusive Thoughts, Post-Canon, Romance, Viktor is Full of Ideas, Yuuri Has to Be the Logical One
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 12:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14355219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeppyBismilk/pseuds/PeppyBismilk
Summary: Viktor's Japanese has been slipping since moving back to Russia. With Yuuri's help, he comes up with the perfect plan.----“There’s a word for it.” Yuuri fished for the English term. He could handle two languages at a time, but throwing in a third was fogging up his brain. “Immersion. That’s it. You learn better through immersion.”“Immersion,” Viktor repeated, still frowning. Yuuri nodded and pressed a kiss to his cheek. Viktor’s face relaxed, but he didn’t melt into Yuuri like he usually did. How could Yuuri show him that he was enough, no matter how much Japanese he knew?





	Immersion

Under pressure, Viktor could be fresh and camera-ready in less than ten minutes and even Yuuri would be hard-pressed to spot any cracks. When he didn’t have anywhere to be, Viktor was much less efficient. So, when he announced he was going to take a shower after practice, that meant Yuuri had at least an hour to himself. 

He played with Makkachin first, but the sweet boy only had so much energy in his old age, and when Yuuri pulled out his laptop and sat down on the couch, Makkachin was only too happy to curl up beside him.

It was getting late in Hasetsu, past closing time at Yu-topia, but if he was lucky, he might catch his parents before they fell asleep in front of the TV. Mari would definitely be up. 

He sent her a text, _Is now a good time to call?_

 _Mom and I are up,_ came her response. Then, _But you really don’t need permission to call your family._

He sighed, feeling a bit silly. _I was thinking video chat_ , he clarified. Even though he knew his parents wouldn’t mind being woken up, he would still prefer to avoid it.

The call only rang a couple times before his mother’s smiling face appeared, far too close to the camera. He had a great view of her nose, but the sight warmed his heart.

“Yuuri!” she said. “It’s so good to see you! How are you?”

“I’m fine, Mom, how are you?” After struggling with Russian all day, it felt good to slide back into Japanese.

“Fine, fine, we’re all fine. I hope you’re staying warm! You haven’t caught a cold, have you? Flu season is very bad this year, I want you to be careful.” 

Yuuri nodded. “I got a flu shot, don’t worry.”

“And Vicchan?”

“Yes, yes, everyone got a flu shot,” he assured her, blushing under her concern. Satisfied, she finally backed up from the camera. His father was sleeping in the frame behind her, and Yuuri asked, “How’s Dad?”

“He’s fine. We had a very busy day, lots of customers! Nothing staves off a cold or the flu like soaking in the hot springs,” she said with a knowing smile, as if Yuuri had no idea. 

“I wish I could have a bath,” he said. “And I miss everyone.”

Even though he meant every word, Yuuri wouldn’t trade his life for anything. He was still coming down from the high that came after a good practice. Makkachin snorted in his sleep by his side, and the faint roar of the blow dryer down the hall was a comforting reminder of Viktor’s presence.

His mother’s smile softened. “You’re happy there. I can tell.”

“I am happy.” Yuuri blushed again. He caught a glimpse of himself in the chat window. Apparently, domestic bliss left a goofy grin on his face. Ears burning, he added, “I’m working very hard!” 

His sister appeared on screen. “I hope Viktor’s letting you get some rest.”

Yuuri almost choked, startling Makkachin.  “What?”

“You know, with all the coaching,” she said, waving a dismissive hand. “I’m sure you work long hours since he has to train, too.”

“Right,” Yuuri said, laughing nervously. He didn’t want their mother to think he was only happy because of the perks that came with living with Viktor, but she just smiled so he went on. “It’s grueling, but we’re both doing well.” 

”I hope Makkachin hasn’t eaten anything he shouldn’t have,” said Mari. Yuuri shook his head and moved the laptop so they could see Makka, too. Once everyone was done cooing, Mari added, “How’s Yurio?” 

Now Yuuri’s laugh was more relaxed. “Exactly the same. He liked the shrimp chips you sent.”

“Oh, good! Do you have enough Japanese food?” His mother didn’t wait for a response. “I’ll send another care package.” 

“You don’t have to!” he said, even though he and Viktor had made quick work of the last one. “I’m sure it’s expensive to mail.”

“Not at all!” His mother waved him off. “Back in Detroit you had a good market, but you haven’t mentioned one in Saint Petersburg. Let me know if you want anything specific. Vicchan and Yurio-kun, too.”

It was true; he had found some staples, but he hadn’t found an import grocer near their apartment. Then again, he hadn’t tried very hard. He and Viktor always meant to go looking but kept finding other ways to use their precious free time. 

“Please don’t go out of your way. We’ll stock up when we visit this spring,” he promised. 

“Tell him about the snacks, Mom,” said Mari. Yuuri didn’t like the smirk on her face, and the way his mother brightened didn’t reassure him. 

“Your father and I were thinking of selling a souvenir snack with your face on it,” said his mother. “Would you rather be on wafers or manju?” 

“Neither!” Yuuri’s eyes widened and he shook his head as fast as he could. “You don’t have to do that! Please don’t do that!” 

“What did she say?” Viktor’s voice almost made Yuuri jump off the couch. “Something about Yuuri and snacks?”

Yuuri turned around to see a curious Viktor standing behind him. “Nothing!” Yuuri cried, switching to English, too. 

Through force of habit, Yuuri avoided looking at himself on the screen during video calls, but he hadn’t even heard Viktor approach. How long had he been listening? How much had he understood?

If Viktor found out about the proposed manju/wafers, he wouldn’t rest until Yuuri’s face was on _lots_ of snacks, and he’d probably even find a way to convince Yuuri it was a good idea. Yuuri could just hear him now: _Everyone should know how delicious you are, Yuuri_. 

Yuuri was perfectly happy to let Viktor be the only one privy to that knowledge.

“I told you he wouldn’t want that,” Mari said in Japanese. Yuuri prayed she would drop it, and he let out a sigh of relief when she said, “Hi, Viktor,” in English and nothing else.

“Good evening!” Viktor replied in Japanese. He waved and leaned in so close that Yuuri didn’t even have to adjust the laptop to include him.

Just when Yuuri’s heart was settling, Viktor’s hair, extra soft after his shower, brushed against his cheek. Viktor always smelled good, but up close and fresh out of the shower, Viktor smelled amazing. _Okay_ , thought Yuuri, _the full grooming routine does make a difference._ He wondered if their proximity was inappropriate for a chat with his family, but his mother just clasped her hands.

“Vicchan! Are you well?” she asked, still in Japanese.

Viktor‘s reply was straight out of a Japanese textbook. “I am well. How are you?” 

His mother went on, not slowing down at all. “You’ve been keeping up with your Japanese! How wonderful. Thank you for always taking care of Yuuri! How is your training?”

Viktor’s smile went blank as he turned the words over, until Yuuri translated for him. “She asked how your training was going.”

“It’s good!” Viktor said, in English. He fought to keep the smile on his face, but his brow wrinkled just a bit. Probably not enough to show on the low quality video. Viktor’s hands were tucked behind the couch, too far away to touch.

“Good, good!” Yuuri’s mother said, using the English word herself. Her English was about as good as Viktor’s Japanese, so they just smiled at each other. 

Viktor pulled back (lest his lips touch Yuuri’s cheek and make him blush even deeper) so Yuuri could interpret. “Ask them to…” Viktor frowned again, then brightened. “ _Yoroshiku_ to your father, and to Yuuko and her family, please. Give them my best.”

“Ah!” Yuuri’s mother beamed, continuing in English. “Yes, I understand!” 

Viktor thanked her in Japanese, and they said goodbye. Yuuri closed his laptop and looked back at Viktor, who was still leaning over the couch.

“I’m sorry I startled you. I love listening to you speak Japanese,” said Viktor. But his smile didn’t reach his eyes. His expression had faded to a frown by the time Yuuri had placed his laptop on the cushion next to him. 

“What’s wrong?” Yuuri asked. He leaned back on the couch and turned Viktor’s face toward his own, but Viktor looked away.

“Yuuri,” he sighed. “I can't remember any Japanese.”

“That's not true. My mom thinks your Japanese is great and, so do I.” Yuuri nudged Viktor’s arms with his head, not satisfied until Viktor wove his fingers into Yuuri’s hair. Yuuri had only taken a quick shower at the rink so his hair was still damp and not exactly clean, but Viktor didn’t seem to mind. Touch was the best way to improve Viktor’s mood.

“You’re both too kind.” Viktor stroked Yuuri’s scalp with his fingertips, but he didn’t smile. “I used to have entire conversations in Japanese, but today, I couldn’t even remember how to say _practice was good_.”

Viktor’s bad memory had never bothered him before, but languages were probably different in his mind. Viktor was fluent in three and conversational in several more, after all. 

“It’s just because you don’t live there anymore,” said Yuuri, stretching up into his touch. “You’re not hearing it all the time. Doesn’t that happen to your French?” It happened to everyone. When he had lived in America, Yuuri would forget random Japanese words from time to time. It was starting to happen again now that he had spent a couple months in Russia.

“But Japanese is _your_ language. It’s important.” Viktor looked very serious. 

“There’s a word for it.” Yuuri fished for the English term. He could handle two languages at a time, but throwing in a third was fogging up his brain. “ _Immersion_. That’s it. You learn better through immersion.”

“ _Immersion_ ,” Viktor repeated, still frowning. Yuuri nodded and pressed a kiss to his cheek. Viktor’s face relaxed, but he didn’t melt into Yuuri like he usually did. How could Yuuri show him that he was enough, no matter how much Japanese he knew? 

 _Go for the neck_ , he thought. He twisted so that he could reach the sensitive skin just under Viktor’s collar. 

Before he could put his lips there, Viktor snapped upright. Yuuri yelped, almost falling off the couch again. 

“What is it?” Yuuri asked, righting himself. Viktor looked ready to burst.

“Immersion! You’re brilliant!” With a finger under Yuuri’s chin, Viktor coaxed his head back over the top of the couch. His eyes sparkled as he gazed down at Yuuri, upside down from this angle. “Yuuri. Immerse me in your beautiful native tongue.”

Months ago, Yuuri might have tried to convince himself Viktor didn’t intend for that to sound as dirty as it did. He knew better now. 

“You want me to speak Japanese to you?” With Viktor hovering over him, there was barely enough space between them to get the words out. Viktor’s hair dangled in his face, the ends tickling his skin. It was hard to stay focused.

“ _Only_ Japanese,” said Viktor. He brushed his lips against Yuuri’s, pulling back once more as Yuuri pushed up. Viktor maintained the distance, teasing. “Please, Yuuri?”

Yuuri could play, too. He tilted his chin to the side, letting it slip from Viktor’s hand. “Shouldn’t I be asking you to speak Russian to me? We live here.”

Viktor nodded. “I will! I’ll speak Russian all the time, if that’s what you want. Or you can speak Japanese to me and I’ll answer in Russian.”

Viktor’s determination was admirable, but… “That sounds really complicated,” said Yuuri, sliding out of Viktor’s arms and standing up in one fluid motion. “And I like speaking English with you. It feels like us.”

This brought out such a bright smile from Viktor that Yuuri almost swooned. 

Viktor rounded the couch and grabbed his hands. “How about this? One day a week, we only speak Japanese to each other, and another day, we speak only Russian.”

It...wasn't a bad plan. He and Viktor could still speak English most of the time, but Yuuri really did need to improve his Russian. 

They had always found creative ways to bridge communication gaps. Sometimes, it felt like they had their own language. As Yurio put it, “No one else knows what the hell you losers are talking about.” But always having the perfect interpreter was a bit of a crutch. What if Viktor was away competing and, for some reason, Yuuri couldn’t go with him, and Yuuri botched a jump in practice and sprained his ankle but couldn’t explain it to the doctor, so they got out the saw to amputate…

 _Let the thought go_ , he told himself. Yuuri focused on Viktor’s hands in his and that hopeful glint in his eyes, and more pleasant thoughts floated into his mind.

Sometimes, when he was half-asleep, Yuuri could imagine Viktor and himself as parents. They hadn’t really talked about it, and even in his fantasies, it was in the distant future. Half the time, Yuuri wasn’t even sure if he wanted kids, but he didn’t mind the idea of their hypothetical children being trilingual. Or maybe their many dogs would respond to commands in three languages. Or all of the above. No matter how he pictured the future, life after competition wasn’t a scary, bleak concept anymore. They had each other.

“Okay, we can do that at home.” Yuuri tried to pull Viktor close, but Viktor pulled back again, far too excited for snuggling. 

“Not just at home! Let’s do it everywhere.” 

There were a lot of potential problems with that, and Yuuri voiced the first one that came to mind. “Isn’t that going to make coaching hard?” 

Viktor’s eyes widened in surprise. “I would never jeopardize your training, Yuuri. Of course, coaching will stay the same,” he paused to tap Yuuri’s nose, “for now.”

Yuuri breathed out a laugh, not at Viktor but at how sure he was that this plan would make them fluent. Would Viktor actually stick with it? It was going to drive Yurio up a wall, but that would only make Viktor more persistent. 

“I think Wednesday should be Japanese day,” Viktor mused. “What do you say?” 

Today was Tuesday. It figured Viktor would want to get started as soon as possible. “All right,” said Yuuri. “Friday for Russian?”

“Perfect.” Viktor finally pulled Yuuri to him, lips brushing his ear as he added, “That means I can give you _special_ vocabulary lessons on Friday nights.”

How could he still make Yuuri blush this much, even when it was just the two of them? “You’ve already taught me some pretty special Russian,” he said, resting his hands on Viktor’s hips.

“Oh, Yuuri, we’ve only scratched the surface.” His voice went straight to Yuuri’s gut. No, this wasn’t a bad idea at all. 

Viktor’s voice took on a different tone when he spoke Russian—still him, but more serious, more intense. It was devastating, Viktor rolling his _R_ sounds as he purred words in Yuuri’s ear. He could only imagine how much would it excite Viktor to hear Yuuri reply in Russian. Maybe even give direction. He took a deep breath as a shiver traveled up his spine.

The only thing that might entice Viktor even more would be if Yuuri brought out some _special_ Japanese. Viktor had once said that Yuuri was at his most animated in Japanese (at least, off the ice). But no matter how many times Yuuri skated _Eros,_ no matter how uninhibited he felt with Viktor, letting go verbally was still a challenge for him. Viktor had no complaints with Yuuri’s preference for actions over words, but when Yuuri did manage to land a _holy-crap-where-did-that-utter-filth-come-from_ line, Viktor’s response was nothing short of spectacular. Yuuri did relish a challenge.

“Maybe I could return the favor,” said Yuuri, running a finger down the center of Viktor’s chest. “And not just on Wednesdays.”

Viktor pulled back, eyes dark and unmistakable. “Yuuri! I just showered.” There was also a glint of mischief. “If you expect me to work up a sweat, then I’m going to need a _very_ persuasive demonstration.”

Months ago, Yuuri might have run away screaming. Today, he was more than ready to deliver.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry not sorry for projecting my love of languages onto Viktor and my intrusive thoughts onto Yuuri.


End file.
